The long term goal of this project is to measure and display neuronal structures and to relate the measured anatomical parameters to the biological function of the specimen. Interactive computer graphic techniques will be employed to analyze photographs of serial sections sliced from biological specimens. The computer will use data from the serial sections to measure anatomical parameters and relate these measurements to the biological function through use of suitable modeling algorithms. The parameters will also be used to generate a three dimensional display of the structure which should provide further insight into the structure - function relationships. This proposal is mostly concerned with the analysis of identifiable neurons from lobster stomatogastric ganglion. We shall discuss the standard techniques and measurements and show how the new computer graphic technique will help in furthering the understanding of the functioning of this ganglion. However, the proposed computer graphic system can be used in a wide variety of other projects from the measurement and display of human brain anatomy to the length measurement of DNA molecule from bacteria.